The present disclosure relates generally to X-ray backscatter systems, and more particularly to aligning apertures of an X-ray backscatter system to improve the quality of images produced by the X-ray backscatter system.
Known X-ray backscatter systems tend to produce images with vertical streaking. The vertical streaking is caused by differences in the alignments of apertures in the X-ray backscatter system, resulting in diminished and inconsistent flux output (flux intensity) from the apertures. Precision in alignment and hole diameter improve the flux intensity of an aperture, but such precision is difficult to produce by fabrication and assembly alone. Painstaking manual trial and error adjustments are time consuming and rarely result in an optimum image. The result is reduced accuracy and precision in the images generated by the X-ray backscatter systems. Accordingly, in known systems, one option is to leave the apertures as they are, which saves time, but produces streaked images. A second option for known systems is to replace the apertures. The second option requires significant time to check the apertures and replace them and the streaking is usually only reduced to a relatively small degree. Additionally, over time, the streaking can increase due to mechanical misalignment and heating. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a system that automatically aligns apertures in an X-ray backscatter system without the need for manual trial and error.